


Over Killed and Loving It

by Jinxes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Begging, M/M, Sex Toys, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over Killed and Loving It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Onee-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Onee-Chan).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Pants flowed down the hall, screams of pleasure or torture could be heard, and no one dared venture deeper into the corridor for fear of what they might happen upon. The noises were too loud to be confined in a room, so that could only mean that whoever they were, were doing the un-godly thing in the hallway, against the wall.

 

Roxas's legs were bound with a black scarf and wrapped around a tall red heads waist, while his arms were in the same predicament, tied with a white scarf instead and wrapped around the neck of the other boy.

 

Roxas let out loud pants and groans, even a few screams as he was pounded into hard and fast, just like he liked it. Roxas threw his head back and it connected with the wall he was currently against, drool leaked out of his mouth he couldn't hold anything back, this was sweet, sweet torture.

 

"A-Axel...God can we please go into our r-room" Roxas mewled out as he was lost in pleasure, barley able to form a sentence that didn't have "Oh god" Or "fuck me harder" in it. 

 

The boy named Axel simply smirked down at the blonde and picked up the pace of his thrusts, his member slick within Roxas's ass. It swallowed his member with its delicious heat, it was like Roxas's ass begged to be coated and filled with his seed.

 

"No this is your punishment for that hand job under the kitchen table earlier, and now you're gonna get even more punishment since you spoke without being talked to." Axel chuckled at the wide eyed Roxas, as he noticed slight fear and longing in his eyes. Axel moved them both from the wall and onto a conveniently placed dresser.

 

Did Axel plan this, who knows but it certainly looked like he did when he pulled out a long, 9 inch red dildo from the drawer. Roxas squirmed in pitiful effort,  
"No...NO!" Roxas begged Axel, he knew what Axel was gonna do and he didn't know if he could handle it...Axel's smirk grew and he disentangled himself from the blondes body, Roxas braced himself against the dresser he was now in the doggy position, one of Axel's favorites.

 

Roxas closed his eyes as he felt Axel insert the dildo inside him, it moved around inside the hot, wet cavern. It brushed against the walls, and Roxas screamed out in pure Ecstasy as it vibrated his asshole and made his dick and balls jiggle with the rhythm.

 

Axel jerked off as he watched his lover cum all over the dresser and his own face, but he wasn't down yet. Axel moved to get behind Roxas and inserted himself into Roxas's hole once again, not even taking out the dildo. He stretched the hole to its breaking point and beyond, blood dripped out ad Roxas groaned in pain, but within the pain was a spark of pleasure he couldn't deny.

 

Axel thrusted in hard and pulled out fast not giving Roxas a minute to get used to do big, long rode's in him. He was pulled into bliss, pure bliss as he cumed over and over again.  
So much so that the top of the dresser and his face was covered in his own seed. Roxas was soaked in it as his face pressed against the dresser his legs could no longer hold him up, and Axel held him up by wrapping his legs around his hips.

 

Axel pounded into the boy at a more furious state as he felt himself at his limit, he let go and his seed squirted out in furious waves into the tried and drenched boy, Axel shuddered and arched his back his cum not slowing down, he pumped two, three more times before he leaned into the boy, his chest flat against Roxas back. Both gasped out air, exhausted with the harsh love making.

 

Roxas felt himself drift off, before his world turned black he heard a distant yell of his name and his lovers, the voice was clearly made. And he could make out only six words before he fell asleep the dildo still on and in his ass, help lulled him to sleep.

 

"Really?! On my new fucking dresser!?"


End file.
